nadarefandomcom-20200215-history
Need An Easier Wording?
OK, so, I'll let June take this one. She has a way with words. Yeah so Astraemon are a demon race, basically made from human astral projections. Why? Pre-existing model is easier to work with. It was originally just meant to be a Hell Contract only sort of thing. Then Eva decided to spread it everywhere. She also spread Astraemon like a disease too. laughing in the background Oh my god June! Even now. Yes. Even after the extended time in here with you. That's a deep hatred...oh wait, we're still putting that out! I'll shut up now. As I was saiyan, things were neat and square with Hell Contracts being the only way to become an Astraemon, before Eva decided to spread 'em. However, since that tricky dicky demon had a HC with Mors beforehand, he knew to then limit the amount of power he gives Eva. Oh, also, this is really meta: Dr.Mors pseudo-infected me and Eva, with his emitter-type, basically making us like a Fullbringer! Though, instead of the cool soul-pull power, I got psychokinesis. Eva's Imprint, gave her hypnosis abilities, but they were really weak, until she became a full Astraemon. So basically, I am monkey Dr. Mors is the reason for our lives going these directions. Psychtanium..oh yeah, that turns out to be an alien mineral. From a planet called 'Avia' populated by...a few races that are furry heaven. Dodo-bird people, Angel-people that are like the original race or something, Lynx-people. Yes, the cat species, then also lizard people. Apparently the dodo-people created Psychtanium, as a means to help memorise things better AND as a secret weapon. Here is where things get existential for me. When I was in the water containment, and it froze from my release of negative energy, that burst also split my soul into 3 or more pieces. One of those, ripped out and back into time, giving life to a cyborg. By my soul fragment hitting it's Psychtanium core, Dr. Mors had fitted into it. This, caused the cyborg to have free will, not respond to being woken up and because of this, Dr. Niohs, created another cyborg. Setting off a whole chain of events. Which ends 61 years after the free willed cyborg, but started 2 years before I first used an imprint ability. Oh yeah and vampires are real. As well as: zombies (there are regulation to vampire infection, infection against them creates a corrupted/improper version), Dracula Lineage Vampire / Dracul Vampire. Werewolves were a thing too, very high number of the species. However, some vampires got a mystic to cast a spell to make werewolves become more of a curse than a natural existence. Causing them to be hunted into extinction. Many werewolves were friends with Dr. Mors. There are also things called Ghouls, popping up in Japan. They are an actual mutation/evolution of humans, that changed alongside humans. But biggest of all...is that at one point, fantasy and reality were one and the same! But, after several wars, some sages and mystics gathered together, to cast a spell, separating 'normality' from 'fantasy' into the world we know today! It's mind-blowing to think dragons are real, and once flew through our skies! TL;DR Astraemon are a progressive power, made by a demon, as a way to get a human into a Hell Contract, to give the demon souls by killing people. Letting the demon grow in strength, for it's own purposes. However, the 2nd known Hell Contract taker, Eva, infected someone else to become an Astraemon. Causing chaos. Psychtanium is an alien-made mineral, by dodobird-people called Dodocians. With it's purpose meant to receive store and transfer information, memories and electrical power around their species. Also made to be a secret weapon, which made them one of the dominant species on the planet. Nanobots & Cyborgs were made as a by-product of Dr. Mors trying to revive his dearly departed Clara. One of these byproducts was the creation of a cyborg called Project Poison, given free will and life from a piece of June's soul infusing into it's Psychtanium core. Vampires & Werewolves are real and Vampires have specific rules they have to follow to infect a person, or they become a zombie. Werewolves had no such rule, being able to also freely transform from human to lycan form. Vampires hated this and called upon an old mystic to make werewolves forcibly transform on a full moon, making werewolves less of a species and more of a curse. Subsequently, werewolves were hunted to extinction, because their forced lycan forms were wild and they had no self-control because of this. Things called Ghouls exist on Earth, evolving over time alongside humans. Creating a human-looking species that hunts and consumes humans, using evolved cells that form predatory organelle. Reality once included fantasy as part of it, but after several wars, a council of sages came to the conclusion that humans need to be separate from Goblins, Trolls, Ogres, Dragons and all other manner of fantasy creatures. Several dozen mystics were called upon, creating a separate realm for all the fantasy creatures, then teleporting them to the new realm, creating the mundane world we know today.